warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Knux/@comment-24.138.58.56-20150822014454/@comment-84.179.142.82-20150824042058
1: gee, i wonder. just like the core game, right? no, wait. you even get a random mod chance after each mission! not even the core game is that generous! your point being? 2: oh my goodness, a game requiring effort? not even skill, just effort in the form of time and not completely sucking! how dare they! and that comes completely out of the blue in this game, too, right? 3: an insentive to play the missions? oh wow, that's like boss node frame parts all over again and good thing that DE did get rid of that one and prime parts, right? oh they didn't? oh my. also: you can make due with the base gear that you get given to you after you solve a trivial quest. if you were so stupid and skipped out of the imperator vandal, which was just a question of getting your lazy ass carried by people that don't complain and just do the archwing thing, yeah i see how you can get bitter, but that is entirely up to you. and please. you can make due with all the +5 mods, it is once more just about elemental damage. or are you not even playing enough of this game to rank even those up on a whim. and HP mods? yeah, nice to have, but you seriously dont need it. just learn to play. 4: the entire game feels unfinished. yes, there needs to be more stuff to do, but there needs to be more everything everywhere in the game. deal with it. here's the thing. if more people would play it for what it is and not just shout in unison how 'shit' it is without giving it a serious try of playing and then formulating out improvement suggestions, especially now that archwing had most of its kinks polished out, DE might consider focusing more on it. archwing works, and it works better than kubrow AI, for that matter. 5: you can solo every pure archwing mission with an unmodded gear setup straight out of the quest - besides the interceptions and there are always teams on those. the missions are boring? oh? welcome to warframe. most of the starchart is boring, aren't they? oh wait, are they really? as in, you can't possibly have fun with a task at hand? right. why are you playing this game again if you fail at making up your own goals? 6: well, get cracking then - you had and still have plenty time to prepare. or are you just sitting on the internet and complain all day? if you really dont want to, just dont do that raid. buy the rewards from those that do, if you want them. easy as that. here's the reason why archwing isn't popular: people are spoiled, greedy, selfish, lazy, negative, tryhard-cynical, sheepish, stupid little children that don't realize that their attitude doesn't have a place in a game that is still an official beta. dont like a mode? too hard for you? too monotonous? in a game entirely about grind? boohoo. seriously. go play something else then. i heard complaining about that your teammates make you play bad and lose in loldota is all the rage these days. but aping "its shit" all over the place like it's the cool thing to do just because the retards do it helps noone. doesnt help you, doesn't help those that like archwing, doesn't help the game or DE one bit. don't worry though - don't bother posting your idea of actual suggestions, they'd just be thinly veiled demands to get everything served to you on a silver platter anyway.